Blood
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: The white snow on the ground hid the ugliness from the world, but it wasn't enough for her not to picture the red blood that had stained the street after the death of so many. Dedicated to Lyra124!


A/N: Written in Icelandic class, as a second-birthday gift to my Elaine darling, who loves angst, so I hope this is a bit angsty for her!

There is a mention of Sirius/Marlene and a mention of Benji/Marlene. But please take the time to review ^^

~ Blood ~

Marlene McKinnon

The icy, hardened, wet snow slammed against the window, making a noise so loud it felt like there was a war going on outside.

But of course, there _was _a war going on.

But it wasn't because of the hail outside, it wasn't because of something visible, the only visible about it was the blood, the blood that would cover the streets after a fight, the blood that the snow had managed to hide, so nothing of it was visible, not that it would've been visible from her apartment.

But even though there was snow, hiding the ugliness under it, she could still see it, the blood, running after the streets, tainting the grass, giving a foul smell, making her stomach turn.

Benji Fenwick's blood.

It hadn't been a start of a merry Christmas.

The order had lost so many, so many just because some Death Eaters wanted to kill off some more muggles.

They had killed some Death Eaters too, but the thought of knowing they had killed people-even the people that killed their people-was unbearable, they weren't a order to kill, they were to protect. But when you saw someone you loved killed in front of your eyes, you wanted to make them pay.

And that was what they did.

But didn't they loose more than they gained?

She felt his breath on her neck, he sighed, leaning slightly against her from behind.

"What are you staring at?" He wasn't amused; he didn't like how her eyes lingered on the outside, staring into and at nothing. But she did it anyway, it was how she had a place to think.

"The snow." her voice was thick, hoarse even, because she had been crying, not in front of anyone, just in the bathroom when she had been alone.

Sirius stroked a hand over her hair, it was at times like this he felt the need to be nice to her, but she despised him for it.

She didn't want his _comfort _at times she just needed everything to be _like it always was _but everyone had the need to be so god-damn _different_.

But there was no doubt someone had sent him to her house, he wasn't one to try to reach out for a crying girl just out of the blue because he _wanted _to because he god-damn didn't want to be around her when she was like this.

"Molly wants you for dinner," he confirmed.

She shook her head. "Tell her I ate."

He sighed again, this time more frustrated and his hands untangled themselves from her hair and he backed away, eyeing his coat on the chair.

_Why does he even bother?_

"It's Christmas soon." he announced, not that she didn't know.

"The order'll have dinner if you want some, tomorrow, it's Christmas eve after all." he continued, walking towards the chair and grabbing his coat.

She had turned away from the window now and stared at him. "I have food." she replied, her eyes finding the dark grey fridge in the kitchen.

"What do you want for Christmas?" His voice was strained, almost like he didnn't want to have to ask, but that he feels that he _needs _to do it.

She hated it.

"Nothing."

He sighed. "Food?" there's a hint of sarcasm in his voice that drove her anger over the edge.

"Benji."

Perhaps she said it to push him.

Push a nerve.

Get a _real_ and_ normal _reaction out of him.

And it worked, greatly.

His eyes narrowed, his light grey eyes took the familiar darken grey colour like they always did when he wasn't pleased with something she did or said

It wasn't that he didn't know it wasn't serious between her and Benji, she had dated him mostly to drive Sirius crazy-it had worked-but there was nothing real, not even the kisses or the declarations of love they had shared couple of times.

But it still hurt, watching him die, more than it had to watch the others, because she had history with him, perhaps?

Or maybe because the most she had talked to him was a ploy to get to someone she wanted more.

Or maybe because Benji knew exactly what she was doing, but let her do it anyway and those few months they had survived through together he had been _nice _to her and she wasn't used to men being _nice _and not expecting just _sex _but he wanted to hold her hand, walk her to class, carry her books.

Something the grey-eyed, dark haired male in front of her would never do.

But perhaps that was why she loved _him _more, because she had never dreamed of the Perfect Prince.

Sirius left without a word, and Marlene made a mental note to find him at the Christmas dinner and make it up to him.

She looked back at the window, staring after the steps Sirius' feet made before he disapparated.

It was beautiful, the snow, even though she could still picture the red blood that had filled the street where so many had been killed, but it wasn't hailing anymore, so the outside looked even more peaceful and beautiful than before.

But never could she have guessed that in few months, when the snow was long gone, that it would be her own blood trailing after the street, painting it in a bright red colour that she'd never get to see.

A/N: I hope you liked it Elaine darling :D Happy Birthday again!

Aaand to you people that aren't Elaine, thank you so much for reading, and I'd love if you'd review! And as much as I love when people favorite my stories, it makes me a bit sad inside when a review doesn't follow :P


End file.
